


RQ_2019: Old Choices

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by SkeleDragonStar/SpiritNinja45
Relationships: nightmare/reaper
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 27





	RQ_2019: Old Choices

The creature of darkness sat in his tower, on his balcony which overlooked his domain, staring out aimlessly as the woes of the past pledge his mind. 

Taking a deep inwards breath and closing his eye, Nightmare let out a huge sigh and the darkness which coats his bones melts away, returning into the depths of his SOUL revealing a different kind of skeleton. 

Silvery bones seemed to sparkle under the light of the full moon above, given him an otherworldly appearance. And it was true, this universe was not his world. It was a gift from his dear friend Error.

Nightmare opens his orbits, his purple eyelights glow brightly for a moment then settled down. 

...the skeleton of negatively and darkness thoughts were of his lover. 

Nightmare did not feel worthy of him, he had wronged so many, hurt so many... killed so many- his lover hated pointless deaths. 

While he had overcome his past and now was moving forward into the future, they still troubled him, weight down his heart and mind, made him question the smallest of choices he made. 

Even... though he was in his right mind... he had yet to return to Dream, unable to face him through the sheer shame of his actions. 

A dark presence appears behind him and he felt the temperature drop dramatically in a matter of seconds. 

The cold could not reach him, he was something he had grown used to in the distant past, in fact, it was anything warm that caused him to shiver in discomfort. 

As that presence came closer, though he loved the feel of the icy chill, he moves away. 

"*oh? not feeling like cuddling to _night_? heh." Came a deep droning voice from behind, the dark presence moves to sit on the balcony's ledge with him, "beautiful _night_ right. _mare_ i say?"

Nightmare did not acknowledge the jokes just kept staring.

"*alright. what's wrong?" That voice continues on, the robes that wrapped around their pale grey bones shift lightly but not wildly- there was high winds whistling past them, yet those robes dance to their own unseen force. 

Nightmare finally looks to his lover who had a lazy grin across his jaws. 

"*do you think we should break up?" Nightmare questions the Grim Reaper, who losing that grin and their orbits become empty, "i think we made the wrong choice in being together..."

"*what?" Reaper utters out almost coldly, then he pauses when he sees the pained expression of his mate; he heaves a big sigh, then waits for the slivery skeleton to continue on. 

"*every choice i've ever made. has been wrong." Nightmare told him a single tear slipping down his right cheek, leaving a trail of black, "so i've been thin-"

Reaper reaches over and wipes it with the sleeve of his robe, a little more roughy than needed but he had caused Nightmare to stop and that was what he wanted. 

"*ok. so we're talking about choices. huh?" Reaper says as he pulls away staring at him intently, "do ya remember when i said we should go to every coffee house in that weird premium universe."

"*...yes." Nightmare replies with a small smile appearing, "we drank so much that my darkness turned brown for weeks."

"*or when we went to that strange flower universe." Reaper continues on with a bold grin, "we threw all those petals around."

"*yes... the petal rotten in your hands and by the time they reached me they were all brown and slimly..." Nightmare answers with a small chuckle, "that was gross. error came charging in and chased as out."

"*heh. ya gave as good as ya got. yeah. what was wrong with geno..." Reaper agrees with a firm nod, keeping his smile, "how about the time when i took as to that universe that was nothing but a collection of books."

"*that was great... error threw us out there too. claiming that it was off-limits." Nightmare went on smiling bright, remember the time he and Reaper spent there, "we just lazed there. reading and chatting. it was so nice."

"*so far. all my choices ya like. huh?" Reaper says with a small smile, "... so if ya always like my choices. so why don't you like ya self?"

That made Nightmare's skull turn quickly and saw.

"*i choose ya nightmare." Reaper told him firmly, "i made the choice to walk up to ya and speak with ya. to continue speaking until we were together. even if some of my choices had not always gone the way i wanted. ya still liked them. and ya was one of my biggest choices." 

Nightmare just stares for a moment, letting these words sink in. 

"*nightmare. hear me out was more." Reaper continues to speak with a little more determination, "the choices we made in the past. we can't change. the choices we make now. those are the ones that matter during this time. ya have the choice to go to ya brother. ya have the choice to be my mate. ya have the choice to sit here and despair over all those bad choices. but which ones will bring ya happiness? keep in mind. some choices are decided as a couple. so talk to me. let us choose together. as mates."

Nightmare smiles, "*my choice is to sit here in self-pity while my mate holds me and tells me about his next choice in date." 

"*heh. want to mess with geno again?" Reaper says in delight, as he wraps an arm around Nightmare's shoulders, drawing him closer, "it's so funny to watch him glitch."

"*why do you always call error 'geno'?" Nightmare questions with a raised brow as his darkness bursts out of him and covers his form once more. 

"* it's my choice to call him that. heh." Reaper says with a grin, "can't believe he's mates with ya brother though. didn't see that coming."

"*i did." Nightmare says leaning against his mate, feeling a lot better now.

"*...ya know i called ya my biggest choice?" Reaper asks the goopy skeleton, who nods at his question, "ya also one of my best. don't hate ya self for the things ya can't change. keep suffering on. fight against the choices of yesterday. and make better choices for tomorrow."

"*yes. of course." Nightmare says with a bold smirk, by that his darkness had returned so had his confidence- which Reaper notices with a grin. 

"*ya like a human female that hides behind her make-up." Reaper says with a laugh, "nothing wrong with that." he went on quickly, "we all have something makes us feel secure and confident. some with the clothes we wear. with the make-up. others with the friends we chose to hang with. for ya. ya gain confidence with ya darkness. hiding the little 'nerd' nightmare with the dark creature."

"*did you just call me a nerd?" Nightmare snaps at him in mock anger, tentacles coming around and encircling the robed skeleton. 

"*funny how ya chose to pick up on that!" Reaper said with a laugh and without fear as he was encased with the tentacles in a strange form of a hug. 

The pair settle against each other, silently staring out into the dark night. 

"*nightmare. if ya ever need help making any choice. come to me. and i'll help you. we are mates..." Reaper told him softly, "remember that ya like my choices. so ya can believe in them. ok."

Nightmare says nothing to this, he did like all of Reaper's choices. ...even if he felt like he was one of the worst. 

"*ya still young. as ya get older. those 'bad' choices might seem like a blessing." Reaper went on to says, rubbing his cheek against Nightmare's cheek.

Nightmare frowns deeply, then hits Reaper over the skull lightly. 

"*i'm five hundred and twelve years old!" Nightmare growls at him, "'get older' my goop!"

Reaper merely grins and hugs the angry ball of goop closer. 

"*ya know how old me and geno are right?" Reaper told him with a smirk, "we were about at the beginning of this multiverse was made."

"*whatever." Nightmare sighs out, it was weird that there was someone older than him, it was used to always being the oldest no matter what group he was around, "old timer."

Reaper laughs at him and together they start talking about the choices of the future. 


End file.
